Conventional compact cases hold makeup or cosmetics, such as, powders, eye shadow, eyeliner, lipstick, or other beauty aids. Compacts often provide a mirror for viewing the face, thereby facilitating the process of applying the makeup to the face.
A compact usually includes a lid or a cover section hingeably coupled to a base or a container section. Either the cover section or the base section can be pivoted about the hinge to obtain the closed configuration of the compact, thereby providing a convenient storage device. The mirror is typically disposed on the inside of the compact cover section. The base section of conventional compacts usually includes a metal pan for containing the makeup. Alternatively, the makeup can be directly stored in a cavity in the base section.
Compacts also allow for a pad, a brush, or other application device to be disposed between the makeup and the cover, when the compact is in the closed configuration. Makeup is usually applied by rubbing or dipping the application device (e.g., the pad or brush) in the pan or cavity holding the makeup. The application device is then used to transfer the makeup to the face.
A popular type of cosmetic currently available in most retail stores is a Color-Stay™ or color-fast makeup or cosmetic. The popularity of these cosmetics apparently stems from the ability of the makeup to remain applied to the skin surface for a prolonged period of time without rubbing off or fading. Color-fast cosmetics contain a somewhat volatile chemical component that requires air-tight or hermetic storage to prevent or inhibit drying, hardening, and cracking of the cosmetics. In particular, the color-fast cosmetic must be stored in a hermetically sealed container. Therefore, color-fast cosmetic containers often must undergo and pass a loss-in-weight test to establish that an air-tight seal has been effected.
Conventional compacts are usually arranged as a one-piece unit so that one hand opens and holds the compact, while the other hand applies the makeup to the skin surface of the face. In contrast, conventional color-fast cosmetic cases include a container with a screw-on cap that effects a hermetic seal when in the closed configuration. Thus, the user must contend with two separate pieces, which makes applying the makeup a more difficult task, i.e., it is more difficult for the user to unscrew the cap and apply the makeup at the same time.
To apply the color-fast cosmetic from its cosmetic case, the user must unscrew the cap and place it somewhere so that one hand can hold the container that stores the makeup, while the other hand is free to apply the makeup to the skin surface of the face with greater dexterity. In having to lay the screw-on cap somewhere during the process of applying the color-fast makeup, the potential exists for the cap to be misplaced or lost, especially in a crowded public restroom during a social function. Without the screw-on cap to hermetically seal the unused portion still remaining in the container, the color-fast makeup dries, hardens, and its quality deteriorates. As a result, the user must incur an additional expense by purchasing new makeup.
Another problem with current color-fast cosmetic cases occurs when the user is not aware that the screw-on cap is not properly closed, e.g., sealed, on the container. If the hermetic seal is not established as a result of incomplete or improper closure of the color-fast cosmetic case, the makeup dries, hardens, and cracks.
Other color-fast makeup cases utilize a complex method of opening and closing. These cases require that the user follows unconventional directions to appropriately open and close the makeup case. Thus, these cases often require additional steps to open and close the case which can annoy the user.
Thus, there is a need for an inexpensive and simple-to-use compact case capable of effecting an air-tight or hermetic seal. Further, there is a need for an air-tight, hermetically sealed compact case that passes the loss-in-weight test. Further still, there is a need for a hermetically sealed compact case that can be manufactured as a one-piece unit and can be simply opened and closed. Even further still, there is the need for an air-tight compact case that generates an audible indication whenever the hermetic seal is established.